Love
by haikomori
Summary: A series of Narusaku drabble/oneshots depicting love. Because through all the hardships and the good times they have each other and they will until the end.
1. Beach

Hello! I've decided to do a series of short one-shots (Borderline drabblers maybe?) Of Narusaku from rather large collection of one worded prompts I've collected. I'll post the first three (randomly chosen by a friend), and continue from there until I get sick of it. Hopefully I can add one everyday, but I have finals coming up so it may be hard. I do not own Naruto or any related characters. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**#17 Beach**

The beach. A beautiful scene...rolling white sand...calm ocean waves...and almost always radiating sunshine. Sakura would gaze at the beauty for a long time, almost letting it slip from her mind that this peace could turn into chaos. Waves could turn to chaotic whirlpools with no warning, crashing violently against anything in their wake and dark clouds of ominous foreboding could hide that sunshine. It reminded her that the sunshine was more fragile then she liked to think.

She knew that from experience and would always remember when she started to get lost in the warmth.

The beach could be unruly. Violent. Untamed.

But a storm could be seen when one knew how to look. And she knew. She had practiced and learned from trial and error. And that let her stay in the warmth. The glory of the sun, the peace it could bring. The depth it reminded her of.

"Sakura-chan?" She jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice and was pulled from the beautiful scene, back into the real world. "What's wrong?"

Concern...just a little cloud...but still he radiated sunshine. Why was there always so much more when she was around.

"Nothing...just wondering when we can go the beach. It'd be fun."

He smiled at her and she imagined swimming in that ocean, wondering just how deep those wonderfully blue eyes of his really were. And she could see the sun reflecting in the water. But she could also see the amusement and longing in them. "That sounds like fun Sakura-chan. We'll get baa-chan to send us soon!"

She interlocked her arm with his and gave him a smile, letting the faintest blush cross her cheeks as she looked up at her beach.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review, fav, so on.


	2. Oneness

I own Nothing...

* * *

**#98 Oneness**

She had been crying that day...crying so violently that it shook him to his core. For a fleeting moment he thought _he _would die just because that sob made it sound like she would. But despite all that pain, he doubted he could help her, doubted his words would be able to reach her. They were separate people. Separate minds. But even if he could do little for her, he still went to her desperate form.

But Sakura did need someone. And as she stood there bawling her eyes out, trying to find something solid and real that she could grasp, Naruto came to her. Thoughts, desperate and incoherent, attacked her. _If he only knew her pain...if he only-_

But as that thought was born it quickly died as she looked at her blond teammate, her crying subsiding for just a moment, a few tears still streaking down her face. It was in his eyes that she saw it. Her pain, so clear and raw, was reflected in his eyes and seemingly amplified in their vast depths. They seemed knowing and uncertain. Sad and longing.

How she needed him...

Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks red and somewhat swollen from all the crying. And he saw her pain...her weakness. It clung to his heart, dragging him down. He knew that kind of heartbreak so well...so painfully well. And her eyes were desperate and searching. And then a flash of...empathy?

How he needed her...

And before they knew it they were in each others arms, both trembling. Then crying...as if it were something they did everyday. Maybe on the inside they had...But now they were in each others arms. Here it was warm. Here it was secure.

How they needed each other...

And they knew they were safe there, not understanding why. Not caring at that moment either. He could really comfort her...and at the same time be free. She could really let it out...and at the same time help him release himself. They slumped to the ground, exhausted by the release of bottled up emotions. But they remained in each others arms, in each others warmth. They were two different people. Two different minds.

But there was a sense of oneness.


	3. Loyalty

I own nothing....

* * *

**#5 Loyalty**

Loyalty with Naruto was always a touchy subject. Questioning his loyalty to Uchiha Sasuke would make him erupt into a fire of determination and threatened anyone within reach. Konoha inspired no less in him. His brother and his home were both sacred, precious things to Uzumaki Naruto. And that pink haired beauty with the monstrous strength? His loyalty was there too, more than either felt comfortable admitting. But anyone with eyes could see it. And the two in question felt a strange, fluttery feeling in their stomachs whenever it was brought up. Because it was so easy to mean something more.

Haruno Sakura...

He would die for her...

Naruto knew it.

Sakura knew it.

Everyone knew it.

But they didn't know how the girl felt, the girl once so focused on Sasuke. Who swore years ago that she loved the brooding boy but now had left the future uncertain.

That is...until the brooding boy came at Naruto with sword unsheathed, murder in his eyes. She flew at him, with no fear of death, and slammed him to the ground with her surprise hit. The pale boy looked shocked, almost as much as the blond.

From then on it was obvious where Sakura's loyalty laid.

* * *

Yeah! Till next time! Hope you like em! Review, fav. and whatnot!


	4. Secret Letter

Disclaimer here.

* * *

**#9 Secret Letter**

Naruto swiftly moved his hand across the plain white sheet of paper, sweating slightly as the words came together but smiling nonetheless. Even though she'd never read the secret letter it felt good to outline just why he loved the pink haired kunoichi. Although it did make him nervous...

Giggling at the last sentence he wrote and wondering just when he'd actually be able to tell her all this (maybe not all this, he liked the way his face was arranged) he stretched himself away from his desk and adjusted his headband. Stupid writer's cramp.

Unbeknownst to him, that certain pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi was making her way inside with a mischievous look in her face. _Silly Naruto! Leaving his door wide open like that! Time to show him why he shouldn't!_

Sakura proceeded to sneak up behind him as quietly as possible, Naruto's eyes closed in his musings, and she playfully yanked his headband down, covering his eyes as he yelped in surprise. But out of the corner of her eye she spotted the secret letter and the words _Dear Sakura_ elegantly written at the top. Curious, she lifted the letter.

"For me Naruto?" She asked playfully, bringing the letter up to her eyes. Recognizing the voice instantly he gave an even higher yelp and scrambled to get his headband off his eyes.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" He stopped and gulped as he saw her eyes traveling quickly down the paper. _Not good. Not good. Not good. Not good._

"N-Naruto..." She looked up at him, her eyes looking a little wet and a startlingly blush across her cheeks, "Thank you." And before he knew what was happening, Sakura was hugging him, and his fear turned to elation as he hesitantly returned her embrace. Over his shoulder she muttered, "What's this part?" and he gulped again. This was it. He was gonna die. Admitting his feelings was one thing...perverted things were another...

"You-You pervert!" She snapped, hitting him on the head. Ears ringing slightly, his breath caught when she leaned in by his ear and whispered, "You know...we _could _try it out." His heart skipped a beat as an entirely different blush crossed his cheeks.


	5. Misguided

Disclaimer here...

* * *

**#22 Misguided**

He had misguided her once...no, probably more than once. He led her, a girl whose heart was set on his affection and his acknowledgment, on a path that would lead to heartbreak.

No. Her heart didn't break. It shattered...

Into thousand of pieces.

Somewhere, she remembered hearing someone else's heart shatter too.

But the whole time she went on this path...walking in blissful ignorance to full out denial of what awaited her, a certain annoying, loud, obnoxious...and comforting voice told her to wait. To let him go before her. To turn around.

And then the inevitable happened and the mess exploded on her and suddenly she was broken. Broken and worthless and in the way. But then that voice had come again, now committing to an impossible promise despite it's own pain and setting forth time and again to succeed. Comforting her when she needed it. Becoming stronger. Inspiring her...inspiring her to become more. And slowly, carefully, she put herself back together and looked around. Listened hard.

And she heard it again...only pained and sad. The voice that cared for her...shouldn't feel that way. She couldn't stand it.

She stood up on that path she had been left on, looking at it for a time. It was the wrong one. And it was the hurtful one. Then she turned and started running in a different direction, toward the voice, toward the boy who had done so much for her. Now it was her turn to do something...to help him. To prove how much he meant to her.

Sasuke had misguided her...but Naruto brought her back.

* * *

Review, fav. and the usual! Till next time. : )


	6. Run

Disclaimer here!

* * *

**#34 Run**

They were in danger, that much was obvious. All around them on the battlefield was chaos, bodies of enemy-nin were strewn around them, but the status of their own comrades remained unknown. They were grateful they had managed to stay close to one another at least, but that didn't account for their fatigue and injuries. As usual, Naruto was worse off, jumping in every now and again to protect Sakura, adding to his already heavy set of injuries. But even with his eternal stamina, he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Sakura-chan...where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked for the seventh time as they traveled through the cover of trees. They had finally broken away from the battle and were tying to regroup, but it proved to be a much more daunting task than first assumed. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know Naruto. Just keep your eyes peeled for him and any enemy ninja. We can't afford to take risks right-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. Before she could react, a giant shuriken was flying at her, but Naruto was prepared and managed to push her out of the way. Although he wasn't so lucky. Even as he made to twist and dodge out of its path, it made contact with his side, sending blood spattering everywhere and Naruto to the ground.

He thought he could hear a shout as he plummeted toward the earth, and then a shift in the leaves around them, but then next thing he knew, he was in the warmth of something familiar and sweet. Like sakura blossoms...he loved that scent.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, he focused them long enough to see Sakura grabbing hold of him, tears streaming down her face as her hand, coated with the healing chakra, moved desperately to heal him. But just above her were three more enemy-nin, moving in on them fast as Sakura helped them land gently o the ground.

"Hold on Naruto! We'll get you up in no time!" She tried to reassure him. But her own chakra was heavily depleted, it was all she could do to help close the wound. And the enemy-nin were coming at her...

"Run...Sakura-chan...I'll be fine..." Naruto tried, moving away from her. She needed to get away. She needed to live. "Come on...Run!"

"No you idiot!" Sakura cried over him as the enemy landed and charged at them. She stood up and faced them, a different kind of rage in her eyes. "You're always coming to protect me!" She shouted as she punched one of them away. "Always getting hurt because of me!" She punched another, even as her arm felt weak and wobbly. "There's no way in hell-" Another punch,and she sensed movement not too far from them, "I'm gonna run!" With a shout she punched the ground toward the nin, watching as they fought to regain balance until a familiar silver haired jonin came before them, panting slightly.

"Well said Sakura. Now let me take care of them, you get Naruto." Kakashi said, eying the three with anger in his eye.

Sakura nodded, grateful to her teacher, and hurried back to Naruto to try and clean the wound more. The boy was still awake, looking at Sakura strangely. Finally he smiled at her, sighing slightly knowing that now he's be safe. "Thanks Sakura..." he said before drifting to sleep. "...for not running..."

* * *

Yay! Please review, and fav! Hope you like them!


	7. Paint

It's pretty obvious that I don't own this.

* * *

**#63 Paint**

It was pretty routine to him by now. Some people still angry about him being the demon fox would come along and put graffiti all over his house, then he would paint over it. Pretty easy.

Except right now was different. Way different. Because Sakura-chan was with him. Sakura-chan had gone out of her way to beat those delinquent boys to a pulp for some of the things they put on his walls of the apartment, she had come over to comfort him when he needed it, and Sakura-chan was here now, dressed in some beat up clothes and carrying a few paint cans of her own. And she was painting..with him.

"Why are you so nervous Naruto?" She asked him, suddenly appearing beside him and making him jump.

"Oh-N-No reason." he managed to get out. _Aside from the fact their you're so close to me and have just a smudge of paint on the side of your cheek that makes you look so adorable..._

She giggled and pointed to his face, "You've got paint on your cheek."

"What?" He moved his fingers across his face.

"You didn't...but now you do!"

"Oh yeah?" Before he even thought about it, he took his paintbrush and painted her arm.

"Na-Naruto!"

_Crap! Sakura-chan's gonna kill me!_

"Now it's on!" she shouted, taking her own paintbrush and wiping it across his whole face.

"Hey!" He did the same to her, earning him paint across his arms and neck. They tussled for quite some time, neither making much leeway against the other, but as Naruto went to get her collarbone, he tripped against one of the many paint-cans and fell against Sakura, pinning her to the floor.

"N-Naruto..." she mumbled, blushing lightly as she looked up at his face. He looked at her quizzically, but then his own cheeks went beet red and he stayed frozen in place on top of Sakura. Neither made a move to change positions though. "Heh...sorry. It doesn't look like we got much paint on the walls."

"No...but that's okay..." She was so close...he could smell how sweet she was...and he could look into those beautiful emerald eyes. And Sakura was thinking the same about him...

"You know..." Naruto said, mesmerized by her face, "You've got just a touch of paint on your face..."

"Oh really?" She chuckled, but her heart was beating wildly, and she could feel his doing the same with his chest on top of hers.

"Yeah...right...here..." Naruto whispered, leaning in and kissing her lips as gently as he could. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon closed them and returned the kiss, making it a touch deeper, but noting the paint on both of them. He tasted good though...and he thought the same about her. "We should paint together more often." Naruto gasped when they broke for air.

"Definitely." Sakura said before going in for another.

* * *

Look at all that fluff! So, review, fav, and all that good stuff! *puppy eyes* Please?


	8. Graveyard

I own not a thing!

* * *

**#96 Graveyard**

Naruto had been gone for quite a few hours without any sign or signal as to where he went. His friends were all searching for him frantically but were having no luck. He wasn't at Ichiraku; he wasn't at his apartment, the training ground, or the hospital. He was nowhere he should be which left the others on a wild goose chase spanning the whole village. But one pink haired kunoichi was walking calmly through a rather deserted part of the streets, making a right turn and going toward a wide open area to the side of the village. The sky above was a fitting gray overcast and every now and again Sakura would feel a small drop of rain land on her skin. She paid it no mind. That wasn't why she was here.

As she came closer, she easily spotted her blond teammate looking very out of place amongst the glum. She passed tombstone after tombstone bearing names of shinobi she didn't know and would never know and others of people that made her heart ache. Asuma…died in a great battle leaving behind a wife and now fatherless child, and team 10…. Jiraiya, whose body was never recovered, left behind loved ones and old lovers…and the poor blond teen she was walking toward. He didn't seem to hear her footsteps, or gave no sign that he did, and his head was bowed so low that she couldn't make out his face.

They stood there, silent, for a long time, an occasional gust of wind ripping through their bodies and sending their hair in all directions. Sakura's legs began to feel numb but she refused to give in, knowing she had to be there. Slowly Naruto turned and looked at her, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tear stained. Sakura gasped silently at how bright and shocking blue his eyes were against red, but looked on at him. They stared at each other for a long time, Sakura feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks that would eventually dry up. Eventually he spoke, his voice sounding hoarse, "I just…I had to be here…"

Sakura nodded, muttering, "I know."

"It's been…a whole year now…a whole year…"

"Yeah."

Their eyes made their way to the tombstone before them before Sakura took a few steps forward and held his hand, interlocking their fingers. "You're hands are freezing…hmph. C'mon, let's get you some ramen and see if we can't warm you up." Naruto's eyes softened and he gave her a small, sad smile, nodding to her gratefully. She increased her pressure on his hand and they began walking away, but Naruto turned around and yelled behind them, "See you later Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled now, one more tear rolling down her cheek as she muttered, "Yeah…see you later…" And they walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, fav. so on! I'm glad you're all enjoying them!


	9. Handbag

I think we can assume I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**#84 Handbag**

Sakura wasn't the girliest girl to ever walk the streets of Konoha, not with her fierce reputation as tough medic-nin and shinobi, not to mention her monstrous strength and frightening temper. But she did have her moments of absolute girliness. They were rare but the people who shared those moments cherished them because of that. Like Ino or of Sakura's mother. Or even Naruto. But right now…

"C'mon Naruto!" It'll just be till we get back to my house." Sakura complained, holding a very pink, very glittery handbag. Hand bag. Yeah right, it was really a purse. No _handbag_ is that girly.

"B-But Sakura-chan!"

"Just. A. Second." She seethed, a vein in her temple throbbing. Gulping and sighing in defeat, Naruto extended his hand as Sakura dropped the girly _handbag_ into it, a sweet smile on her face. "Thank you!" And then she hurried off to pick up their shopping bags which she insisted needed to be carried a certain way which only she knew how to do. But now Naruto was left with some girly _handbag_, alone, and getting odd stares and snickers. Not that he could blame them. He knew he'd do the same.

"Sakura-chan…why do you do this to me!" he complained out loud, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. As if to answer his question, the handbag began to vibrate and play out rather bouncy but muffled tune. Jumping and nearly dropping the handbag, he quickly unzipped it and pulled out her phone. He read the tiny text and smiled maniacally when he read Ino's name. Sucking in his stomach and barely controlling his laughter, flipped the phone open and said in a deep, mock Sakura voice, "Moshi-Moshi? This is Sakura-ch-how can I help you?"

There was an exasperated sigh on the other end, "Naruto, where's Sakura? I want to talk to her."

"What do you mean? I _am_ Sakura! I just have a head cold."

"Okay _Sakura_, if it really is you, remind me what spot it was that you said made you absolutely _shiver_ when it's touched."

Face heating up and oblivious to the fuming figure standing behind him, he said in his mock Sakura tone, "Oh, that's easy! It my left boo-"

"NARUTO!" Half of the street turned around at the sound of Sakura's shriek as Ino's laughter erupted from the phone. Hurriedly clamping it shut and blushing like mad, he turned to face a red faced Sakura. He tried to arrange his face to look as if nothing had happened but was promptly met with a fist that sent him flying to the ground.

"T-That hurt…Sakura-chan…"

"Good you fricking pervert!" She shouted at him, "Damn, can't even trust you to carry my pur-handbag without you doing something idiotic and embarrassing!" Fuming, she leaned over him and gathered the phone, putting it back in the handbag then biting on the strap as she gathered the dropped shopping bags.

"W-Wait! It's okay Sakura-chan! I was only messing around! I'll carry the handbag!" Sakura shook her head furiously, unable to speak, "No! You'll see, I won't screw up this time!" he reached for the handbag but Sakura head-butted his hand away. Grumbling, Naruto made to grab it with his other hand but was completely blocked, but with her head turned there was an opportunity, and he seized it. Literally with his teeth.

"Nrupho! Fop!"

Naruto shook his head and tried to pull just as Sakura was doing the same, but in their awkward position she lost her footing and landed on top of him. They both tensed and felt the others body heat up, only intensified with the laughter around them.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan..." he whispered, wondering how hard she would hit him, "H-Here, I'll-" He made to help her up but with both of them trying to move they lost track of what was there, and suddenly Naruto's hand brushed her left boob. Sakura shivered violently and her face turned a deep pleasured pink, "I-I was only kidding about earlier..."

Growling and embarrassed, Sakura hit him upside the head but said nothing as she pushed herself off him. They both gathered up their shopping bags, Naruto strangely silent and pink himself. Sighing, she kicked the handbag over to him and shot him a shy smile, her cheeks blushing, "C'mon."

Naruto smiled wide and grabbed the handbag as he followed her, saying rather slyly, "Let's do it again sometime..."

* * *

Yay! Fluff! Hope you liked this one, and review, fav. All that good stuff!


	10. Coat

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**#46 Coat**

Once more, he had let her borrow his coat, despite the fact that he was now freezing his ass off. She watched him out of the corner of her emerald green eyes as yet another violent shiver went through him, although he tried his best to hide it from her. His was trying to be chivalrous and noble and sweet, and she really appreciated it. But at the same time she wanted to hit the idiot upside the head. Why should he have to suffer because she forgot her coat. But Naruto would hear none of her pleas. All he needed to know was that Sakura was cold and he'd give up anything he needed to keep her warm.

But now he was freezing, shivering from head to toe. And as Sakura looked closer, she saw his lips were tinged with blue. As she felt another twinge of guilt, she cursed herself for forgetting her coat in the middle of winter. And _she _was the one who suggested this little trip to Ichiraku in the first place. Sure, Naruto had been more than eager to come along since _she_ suggested it, but that didn't excuse her for screwing up.

Maybe if they hadn't already eaten she wouldn't feel so bad. Then he'd have some warm ramen to sustain him. But no...and any warmth he may have had from it was long gone.

Then a thought struck her. Instead of letting him just walk her to her house, maybe he could just stay for the night. Her apartment was lonely anyway...what was she thinking? Letting Naruto stay at her house for the night? Insane. That's all she could think of it as. Naruto shivered violently again, this time letting out a rather hoarse cough which he quickly tried to play off as having just swallowed some of the air. _Damn...now he's got to come..._

"Hey Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Let's just head to my house. It's pretty cold...and your house is pretty far."

"S-Sakura-chan? A-Are you sure?" Even in the cold, his face reddened a bit and she felt hers do the same.

"Yeah I'm sure. I can't let you hang out here like this when I have your coat." She tried, looking away to hide her blushing face.

"O-Okay..." An awkward silence fell between them as they headed for her apartment, interrupted only by his occasional coughs. After what seemed like an eternity and only a few minutes, they were standing in front of her door, Sakura pulling out her keys to let them in. They shook of their winter wear, Sakura timidly handing Naruto his coat back as they stepped inside. He took it gratefully but the wind had made it cold to the touch and he gave off a violent shiver. Sakura looked at him sympathetically.

"C'mon, sit on the couch." She said, gesturing to toward it. He nodded nervously and sat down, feeling slightly better. Sakura left the room and came back a few moments later with a blanket. "You can use this..it'll help. And I'll get you some soup." Naruto nodded again, a nervous smile on his face, and he was glad he was to cold for Sakura to tell he was blushing. He wrapped the soft blanket around him and curled up, but his bare legs brushing against each other made him shiver again. He listened as the can opener started, then as the microwave began to hum, feeling warmth return to his fingers. Sakura came back in and smiled at him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Any better?"

"Loads! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"I should be thanking you. You wouldn't be this cold if you hadn't given me your jacket."

"Maybe...but it was for you so I don't mind." She smiled and Naruto felt even more warmth return to his chest. He smiled slyly. _Even if she hits me...it's worth it._ "You know Sakura-chan, I could use a little more warmth. Maybe from YOU!" He shouted, laughing as he hugged her. She let out a yell as he smothered her in the blanket, hiding them both underneath.

"Naruto!"

"Aw...but you're so warm Sakura-chan!" He said, snuggling up to her and preparing his face for the punch. It never came though. He looked up at her questioningly and saw her blushing now too.

"Well...if you're warm." Naruto's brain finally caught up with his body when as he realized he had Sakura in a hug...under a blanket, right on top of her. And she wasn't hitting him. His heart beat around wildly, and this close to her, he could feel that hers was too.

"Am I Sakura-chan?" He whispered, "I mean...do my lips look blue?"

Her breath caught and she stared into his deep blue eyes, chewing her own lips a little. "I don't know..." She whispered, inching her face closer, "I think they still look a little blue..."

"H-How do we fix it?"

"Well...I could...just..." She didn't get the chance to finish as they both pressed their lips against the others, a different kind of shiver being sent through both of them. Naruto could definitely feel his lips again as he continued to kiss her gently, never overstepping his bounds. In the distance he could hear something beeping.

"Naruto..." Sakura gasped, moving away from him, "The soup..."

"I'm plenty warm already..." he answered before kissing her again. Sakura had to admit, she was pretty warm now too.

* * *

That was really fluffy! I hope you liked it. Anyone notice how these are getting longer? Please review and fav and such! *cutesy eyes*


	11. Umbrella

I don't own Naruto....

* * *

**#101 Umbrella**

"Of course it's raining..." Sakura growled to herself as she did a small trot the through the rain soaked streets of Konoha, rain droplets pounding hard on her head, "And if course forget my umbrella! And of course my house is so far away from the hospital!" She shouted, stopping and yelling towards the dark sky. A particularly large drop of rain fell on her eye and she promptly closed it in pain, "Evil rain!" she huffed angrily, her clothes completely soaked, and she began walking home now. Why run when she was already so wet?

"Sakura-chan!" She sighed and turned toward the bellowing voice, Naruto's bright figure making it's way towards her, "Hey Sakura-chan!" he said cheerfully once he had caught up. Like her he was completely soaked, his bangs clinging to his face and absolutely dripping, but the smile was there all the same. "Aren't you cold?" he asked when he got a good look at her.

"Like you can talk!" She retorted.

"Yeah...but I've got a jacket and pants that don't stop at my knees. You..."

"I know." She said, trying to ignore the goosebumps erupting all over her skin, "I forgot my umbrella today. Damn...if Sai was here, he could just draw us a few."

"Sai?! Yeah right! Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll shield you from the rain!"

"W-Wait Naruto! That's not what I-"

But he had already performed the Kage Bunshin and now Sakura was staring at two Narutos. The original gave her a thumbs up and climbed unto the shoulders of the clone, both nearly losing their balance in the process, but quickly regained themselves. Soon they were walking behind Sakura, the real Naruto tilting forward precariously to shield her from the still pounding rain.

"See?" he said confidently, giving her a wide grin as she looked up to face him, a smirk barely concealed as she tried to take on a disapproving look, "A Naruto umbrella just for you!"

"But how are you gonna keep it up? My house is pretty far from here you know."

The grin never left his face as he responded, "I can do it! No prob!"

As they continued to walk, Naruto still managing to stay up, Sakura couldn't help but feel self-conscious with Naruto hovering so close above her. Rain drops were still falling on her, but they were far less than before with Naruto above her like that, acting as her 'umbrella'. A slight twinge of guilt went through her as she realized how sick he might make himself. Great health or not, there was only so much a man could take.

"Naruto, you should come down. We can wait in one of the shops until the rain lets up, that way you won't get sick."

"It's okay Sakura-chan! The rains not as bad as before! Besides...I kind of like this."

Her cheeks turned pink at his words as she deciphered everything that one little statement could mean. "Naruto!" She said angrily, "If you're looking where I think you're looking, you'll be through the ground in a heartbeat!"

"N-No way Sakura-chan! I'm not that perverted! Give me some credit..." She sighed in relief at his words, wondering again how much the toad sage had corrupted him, but couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded a little bit weaker than before. And he wasn't talking as much either...

"Naruto, please come down. You really are kind wind up sick and it's making me feel bad." She pouted at him.

"I already told you Sakura-chan, I'm fine! It'll take more than some rain to take me down!" But almost as if to make a point, a rather large rock came before them on the road. Sakura avoided it easily, outstretching Naruto's reach, But the clone walked straight into it, sending them both to the ground. Sakura whipped around as she heard the poof of Naruto's clone disappearing, the now light rain hitting her as Naruto came flying at her. Before she could react he was already on top of her and they both slammed into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura seethed, propping herself on her elbow and willing the heat in her cheeks to go away.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he mumbled, trying to make his arms move so he could get off her. But his muscles only screamed in protest/ "Just-a-sec." he said, trying to make his arms move again. Sakura watched him struggle, noticing the redness of his cheeks that couldn't just be from their awkward position, and reached for his hand.

"You're freezing Naruto." Sakura said, deciding it for him from the chill she got from his hand, "Hold on." She slid herself out from underneath him, still holding his hand. She then lifted him up, muttering a quick apology as he winced, and led him into the nearest shop. "You're an idiot you know." She said as she helped him sit against the wall near the entrance, "I told you you'd get sick."

"Sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you asked for it." She smiled at him and then glanced around, quickly finding what she was looking for. "Wait here." She said, hurrying off. A few minutes and a ding later, Sakura returned with a plain umbrella in her hand.

"What? Come one Sakura, I'm your umbrella."

"No, you're sick. Which means as a medic-nin, your teammate, ans the reason you're like this in the first place, I'll be taking care of you. Which starts with me walking you home." Grumbling, Naruto stood up too quickly and swayed slightly, Sakura catching him by the arm. "Then I'll get you some soup or something, get you in a bath-"

Naruto's whole body heated up as she continued and not from the fever this time. He smiled as she locked her arm with his, smile on her face, and she led him outside, opening the umbrella with her free hand. They huddled close together so as to be covered by the umbrella but neither really mattered much.

"I should be your umbrella more often!" he snickered, earning him a playful glare.

* * *

Anyone notice how Naruto always seems to land on top of Sakura? Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review, fav, so on so forth!


	12. Mirror

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**#62 Mirror**

Uzumaki Naruto was usually a loud, obnoxious, rude, and somewhat perverted teen. A few years away had toned him down a bit, but not by much...and with the Ero-sennin it had surely only made him even more perverted. That's what most people saw. But Sakura saw a little something more, which gradually grew into a very large something. He was very kind and considerate. He was determined and strong. And he carried a heavy, dangerous curse and (though she couldn't admit out loud) blessing. It had saved him so many times. But she couldn't stand the pain he was in when he was like that. It hurt her...it always would.

Naruto was also, contrary to what he wanted people to be believe, very insecure. And way too good at hiding it. She didn't see what had happened that had made him snap this time. If she looked harder, if she thought about herself a little in it too she might have. But she didn't.

Sakura had come to his apartment to drop off some vegetables (he would never eat any healthier if she didn't force him too), only to find the place eerily quiet. She walked cautiously inside, inspecting each room carefully until she found him where he was now, on the bathroom floor.

The first thing she registered was the blood, a surprising amount of it, coming form him. She let out a frightened gasp and made to hurry to him, but he held up his undamaged hand and looked toward the floor. Shards of glass littered the floor and sink, some rather large, other stained with blood. Wincing slightly, he stood up and stumbled out of the bathroom, trying to avoid some of the rather nasty pieces but holding in several yelps all the same.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan!" he tried weakly, giving her a smile but more than giving away his lies with the way he avoided her eyes.

"Idiot…" She mumbled, noticing how he was lifting his right foot slightly. Sighing, she lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, ignoring the strangled gasp, and led his to the couch. "Hold still." she said as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth, running it under the water. She wanted to get some peroxide too, but there was too much glass on the floor for her to even try to make the trip at the moment. When she returned, she made him stretch his leg out on the couch and started to look at his foot with her well trained eyes. Carefully, she removed all the pieces of glass that wound up embedded in his foot, Naruto biting his lip to avid shouting as the smaller fragments were pulled out. She went over it several times until she was sure they were all gone, and then began to clean it up before closing the cuts with her chakra. Then she moved up to his hand.

"Let me see it." She ordered.

Reluctantly he held his hand out, a rather bloody mess of a hand, and looked away as she began to carefully pull the glass out. Blood would trickle down every now and again but eventually all the shards were removed, the cuts cleaned, and then closed with a final hiss.

There was a silence between them for a few moments, Sakura staring intently at Naruto, Naruto at a piece of frayed fabric sticking out of his couch.

"Why did you punch your mirror?" Sakura finally asked, never tearing her eyes away from him as he fidgeted uncomfortably, still not looking at her. He gave a sheepish grin.

"I didn't really punch it Sakura-chan! I more like-fell into it…"

"Yeah, that's why most of the glass was in your knuckle and why there was a pretty round hole where the glass fell away." Naruto's smile immediately fell as he realized he couldn't brush this off and he leaned into the couch more. Silence fell between them again and Sakura felt her anger begin to bubble.

"Naruto…tell me what's wrong." She said threateningly, forming a fist.

"Nothings wrong."

"Don't give me that bull."

"But there really isn't!"

"Yeah, that's why you smashed your hand into your mirror!"

Their voices were rising quickly, ringing in both their ears as Sakura found herself standing and towering over him.

"It's not like that!"

"But it _is _like that! Come on! How can I help you when you don't even trust me enough to tell me what's wrong!"

"I do trust you!"

"You sure as hell don't act like it!"

"Fine! You wanna know? I'm angry with myself! I can't trust myself!"

All of her anger and shouting poofed into non-existence at his words and the multiple things they could mean, her brain working over time as she tried to decipher what. But Naruto's frustration had found another outlet, one that wouldn't cut across his skin, and he threw himself into it eagerly.

"I'm angry that I keep screwing up so much! Angry that I'm not strong enough to bring Sasuke back! That I have to rely on that goddamned fox to get anything done! That I actually _hurt _you-" his voice actually cracked at this point and he looked away from her. Something was painfully tugging at Sakura's heart and she sat next to him on the couch.

"Is that why you punched the mirror?" It came out as a quiet whisper and for a second she thought he hadn't heard her.

"I-" he stopped, still not looking at her and Sakura shivered slightly, wanting him to face her so badly. "I thought I saw…it's just…I don't want to see the Kyuubi when-when-" Finally he looked at her, eyes pained and seemingly screaming for something from her, but no coherent sound came from him.

"Naruto…" Sakura said calmly, watching as he closed his mouth, looking grateful for her interruption, "You couldn't help that…it was the Kyuubi."

"Yeah, that's inside of-"

"Let me finish!" She snapped, "And you and the Kyuubi are two very different people. The Kyuubi is a monster…and you? You're just Naruto." She sat closer to her Naruto whose mouth was slightly open and eyes wide, "And Naruto is sweet…and kind…a troublemaker…a bit of an idiot…" She paused, giving him a gentle smile, "And _he _would never hurt me."

Naruto's eyes widened again as silence fell upon them. Finally he said, "But what-what if I-if you-if my eyes go scarlet." he asked.

She sighed and twisted to face him, "If he tries to push you out like that Naruto, I'll pull you back. It's a promise!"

Naruto couldn't think of nothing to say as his chest swelled with gratitude and before Sakura knew it, he had pulled her into a tight embrace that sent her heart flying. She smiled and returned the hug as she felt him tremble a little, and whispered in his ear, "You gotta promise not to punch any more mirrors though."

He gave a shaky chuckle and nodded, "Yeah, it hurts too much anyway."

* * *

This is my longest one yet! I figured I'd give you some angst after all that fluff. I hope you liked it! Please review, fav, and such! And Happy (for me at least) Break! *gives you big happy eyes telling you to review*


	13. Enjoy

I don't own Naruto...

* * *

**#31 Enjoy**

Naruto sat on his couch warily, knees brought up to his chin, and he glanced at the kitchen with fear. For the second time that day there was a huge cloud of smoke coming out of the kitchen, and for the second time she beat him out of the kitchen when he rushed in. His head was still throbbing painfully from her fierce punch and he flinched as long, loud strings of curses came from the kitchen. Just what was she up to?

This all started this morning...when Sakura came in insisting on celebrating his birthday. He had been more than thrilled and appreciated the new set of kunai, but Sakura hadn't stopped there. She had dragged the barely awake Naruto out into the town, something he normally wouldn't do. Everything was always worse on his birthday and he didn't feel like having the less than understanding villagers bore angry holes into him all day. But somehow, whenever they walked by anyone, they would take one look at Sakura and promptly hurry out of the way. Whenever this happened she would turn and smile at him mysteriously, giving him a thumbs up. By the time evening rolled around he had several more shirts, a jacket, had some ice cream with Sakura, and taken a stroll in the park with her.

It was the best...

But when they got back to his apartment she insisted on making him something to eat. Then she rushed in and claimed his kitchen without giving him a chance to answer.

"There!" she cheered, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hands. Her short pink hair stuck up in a few places and there were smudges on her cheeks and clothes, but Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoy!" she said happily, putting a bowl to his nose. He blinked and eyed it carefully as he took the steaming thing into his hands. It was ramen. Simple but homemade ramen. He grinned at her and took the chopsticks she offered, immediately scooping in some of the noddles. He almost shivered as the somewhat stiff noodles met his tongue, but he was sure to chew and nod gratefully despite his taste buds futile protests.

"So is it good?" she asked, eying him carefully. He nodded again, not wanting to disappoint her, but she pouted angrily, "No lying! How can get any better at cooking this stuff if you aren't honest about it?" She took her fingers and dipped them into the bowl, taking out several noodles and eating them, "Not bad for my first try..." she mumbled after she swallowed, "But lots of room for improvement."

She sat down next to Naruto and pulled the ramen out of his hands, setting it on the table.

"But Sakura-chan."

"This will have to do." And she cupped his cheeks in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the chopsticks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she eagerly ran her fingers through his blond locks as the kiss deepened. They kissed again and again, some gentle and sweet, others hungry and desperate and wracked with passion. They would stop for only a millisecond of air before their lips met again, but soon their chest were crying out oxygen. They had no choice but to stop.

They laid on the floor (when had they fallen down there?) and gasped for breath. Both were panting too heavily and lost too lost in what had happened to really say a word. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Th-That was something."

"Y-Yeah." he responded weakly, still relishing how she had tasted.

"So-um- hope you enjoyed your birthday."

Naruto glanced at her, a smile on his face, "It was great Sakura...the best ever. And dinner was just...amazing." he propped himself up and leaned over her, his smile growing, "I think I'll enjoy seconds even more..."

And he kissed her.

* * *

Tons of fluff in that! Please review and fav. and such. I love hearing what you think! *cute eyes*


	14. Picture Frame

I do not own Naruto....

* * *

**#1 Picture Frame**

Sakura sat on her bed, holding an old picture frame between her hands as she looked at the photo it held. Within, captured forever in a moment of Team 7's happiness, were all the original members. Looking down at the dark haired boy in the picture, she felt her heart throb in a dull, painful way. He was gone now...so far gone that it didn't matter anymore. Somewhere deep inside her mind where all manner of dark depressing thoughts resided, a voice kept saying he couldn't be brought back. Not alive at least. To her...he seemed too far gone for that.

Her hands instinctively tightened on the picture frame, willing the dark thought to be untrue, but the voice kept saying it was. Her eyes wandered to her blond teammate and a sad smile crossed her lips. Maybe it was hurting a little more because he was still trying. And as long as he tried she would try. But tomorrow...tomorrow...

There was a knock on the door that echoed into her room and she got up, checking through the door's peephole once she reached it, and saw the same mop of blond hair she had just been looking at. Smiling lightly she unlocked the door and swung it pen, saying in a slightly somber voice, "Hey Naruto."

"H-Hey Sakura-chan." he looked at her with beautifully blue eyes that were filled with nervousness and worry, and she felt her heart throb more painfully than before. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. What with the mission tomorrow..."

The mission...but it was so much more than that. It would be their last stand against Sasuke. The traitor. The boy who sought power. The man that now threatened Konoha.

"I'm okay Naruto." It was a lie. They both knew it. But it was somehow comforting to hear despite the lack of sincerity.

"That's good." he gulped, seemingly lost now. He was scared and uncertain and desperate. He was by far the worst off between the two and Sakura knew it. Knew it and wished it wasn't true. Wished he would be proud and confident. But she knew he couldn't be...it was selfish to think otherwise...so she would do what she could for him.

"Do you want to come in Naruto?" She asked, smiling understandingly at him. Surprise crossed his face but it was quickly replaced by a smile and nod. She stepped aside and he walked cautiously by, as if afraid the place would blow up. He glanced at the table and found the picture frame. How she wished she hadn't brought the picture.

"Reminiscing Sakura-chan?" he asked her with a forced grin, taking the picture in his hands and gazing at the snapshot. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll bring him back. We have to..."

But would he be dead?

Would they be carrying his body home?

Could he still be saved?

"Even if I have to-"

"No Naruto. No more sacrifices. Not on your part." She stated it simply but firmly, watching his back. It stiffened at her words then slowly, hesitantly, his shoulders began to quake. It spread throughout his whole body until he was trembling all over. Sakura continued to watch him sadly, then took a few steps towards him, wrapping her pale arms around his chest. His trembling sub-sided slightly and a small gasp escaped his breath, but Sakura simply buried her head in between his shoulder blades, basking in his warmth, "Don't stop Naruto...you've got to let it out. Don't stop because I'm here." she whispered.

There was stillness for a few moments. Then the trembling slowly began again and he grasped her hands with his own, glad for the comfort. A few hot tears splashed on their hands and Naruto would let out a shuddering gasp or sob. Sakura muttered whatever words of comfort she could think of, increasing the pressure eon him when the need arose.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're not allowed to be sorry that isn't your fault." She cut across. She wouldn't let him think that way if she could help it. "Turn around." Naruto nodded as Sakura reluctantly released her grip on him. Naruto faced her now, eyes red and puffy. "Better yet?"

"Yeah, I think-"

She hugged him before he could finish, pressing her face on his chest and wrapping her arms around him again. "...back..." She said, words muffled against his shirt.

"Hm."

"Hug me back!"

He smiled and rested his chin on the top o her head and tentatively put his arms around her waist. He released the breath he didn't even know he had been holding and smiled.

"Way better."

Neither knew how long they stayed like that and it would have been even longer if Naruto had not yawned. Sakura chuckled and looked up at him, "Go to my room and go to bed."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me! I can't let you go through tonight alone! Besides you're way warmer than my blanket!" Blushing furiously he slowly, as if in a dreamlike state, headed for her room. He looked back at her once he reached the doorway, "Go on...I'll b there in just a second. I just want to get a drink of water." He nodded and sheepishly disappeared into her room. Sakura's smile slipped slightly as she looked down at the photo.

"This will be the last time...your last chance to come home Sasuke." she whispered to herself. She placed her fingertips on the top f the picture frame and gently put it face down before joining Naruto for an uneasy...albeit warm sleep.

* * *

There you go! Hope you all liked it. Please review, fav, and alert. I'm glad you're enjoying them!


	15. Fall

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**#81 Fall**

Naruto was a strong person...Sakura knew that. He was probably the strongest person she would ever know and she wondered where he got that massive amount of strength. When she asked him he had pulled her playfully toward him and whispered in her ear, "From you of course." She had smiled then, content with the answer and the flow of sweet words. But when she had time to think on her own, no intrusions on the process, she questioned his answer. She couldn't be the only source...there was simply no way at all. She hadn't...hadn't really appreciated his presence back then. And she cursed herself for it.

It left her question wholly unanswered. If she was not his strength, who had been in what could only have been dark and hard years of a lonely childhood. Because, looking back, even with Iruka and Sandaime, there were times when Naruto was utterly alone. And when she thought of him as a young boy, looking longingly at the crowds of children as the parents gave him hateful glares, her heart began to break. How hollow it must of seemed. So empty and hollow and pointless.

Where did he get that strength? That unbelievable strength? That strength that kept him from falling.

But as Sakura committed herself to finding that answer, and watched him even more than she usually did, she saw something that was frightening her. Naruto _was_ falling. And not in a loud, siren, obnoxious but findable Naruto way. No...he was falling in a subtle, quiet, alarming kind of way. Slowly, gradually. Was he even aware of it? That his smiles weren't as convincing anymore? That his words would hold less conviction. That his usually bright eyes would give way to darkness when he thought no one was looking.

He was falling...

Where did his strength go?

Sakura cornered him one day when she saw this change in him. She had tried to be discreet, giving him a coy smile that could suggest something to the others as she pulled him a lonely, abandoned room. He smiled at her, a questioning one that asked why _had _she brought him here. She looked at him with steady, determined emerald eyes that shook Naruto. He began to rub the back of his neck and look anywhere but there. Why?

They knew the answer. He might break. He didn't want to break. Not yet. Not in front of her.

She took his arms and forced him to face her, shaking him slightly. "What's wrong Naruto?" She demanded, anger and urgency in her voice.

"Nothing..."

"No lying. Please no lying. You're not as good as you used to be at it."

He looked at her for a long time, his expression like that of a child's that had been caught doing something wrong. He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace and he quickly gave it up. Finally he said in a dull, tired voice. "Can I lean on you Sakura...for just a minute."

She was taken aback by his request but nodded all the same, and soon he was resting his forehead on her shoulder, eyes closed and more peaceful than before. "I guess it would have been obvious to you...you know me too well sometimes." He let out a laugh but it contained only a ghost of what his normal laughs usually were.

"Please...just tell me." Sakura placed a comforting hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. She could feel him smile on her clothes and she was relieved. It felt genuine this time.

"I don't know Sakura...I guess I'm really tired..."

"Hm?"

"Tired of...standing by myself...of pretending I can do everything. But mostly just tired. Being this 'strong' all the time can really take a lot out of you..."

So that's where...where it always was. More admiration and love and regret poured from her. But she could help this time. She would.

"You've always had to stand on your own haven't you?" she whispered, lowering her head so that it was resting next to his head, "Always alone, but you wanted more. So much more...so you fought for it. You pushed forward. You made everyone see you. But you know Naruto?" She felt his head rise a few inches when she said this, "Now that we see you, you can rest. You can rest without worrying about falling."

They pulled away now and she looked at him with a smile and tenderness she never even knew she had, "I may not be as strong as you...hell, none of us are. But you still have us now. And we'll keep you up Naruto...we won't let you fall." she hugged him tightly, "You're not alone anymore...so you don't have to rely on only your strength."

Naruto released a breath, a sigh of relief, and then returned the embrace. He leaned by her ear and whispered happily to her, "Thanks Sakura...for not letting me fall."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Wrote it at like 2:00a.m. Bleh, hope I don't do that again. Anyway, please review, fav, my usual message.


	16. Expire

I think we know I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**#45 Expire**

"Naruto...you can't drink this. It's expired...you'll make yourself sick! We'll just go get some from the store, it won't take long." Sakura said, picking up the milk with a disgusted look in her face. Naruto looked at the milk and gave a shrug.

"You can if you want Sakura-chan. I'll just use it in mine." Naruto said.

"W-What? But why?"

"I can't just waste it Sakura-chan! It cost me money."

Sakura looked back down at the milk at this and felt heat creep up to her cheeks. She would always forget every now and again that Naruto lived on his own, and no matter how much he made now, it was bred into him to be a penny pincher. Now she just felt guilty. Thinking of how badly her stomach would feel afterwords, she glanced at the milk one more time and swallowed her misgivings.

"Well then...if it's good enough for you Naruto...then it's plenty good for me! Now let's get going on those milkshakes!" Naruto gave her a wide smile and nodded energetically as he gathered the cups.

"Just let me get one ting then!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura began pouring in the chocolate syrup. He came back a few minutes later with a few tablets of alka seltzer which he promptly crushed. He then put the powder into each of their cups and let the blender pulverize them.

"Neat trick Naruto!" Sakura said as she realized what he was doing.

"Heh. Thanks Sakura-chan. Kinda learned to do that after the...well...other incident. Let's not talk about it." Naruto said, shuddering slightly at the memory of the last time he had had expired milk plain. As their drinks finished and he took his in his hands, he looked at Sakura. "You know...you didn't have to Sakura-chan. I understand if you don't...well..."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I was just being absent minded is all. Sorry..."

The both laughed nervously, taking gulps of their drinks as an excuse not to speak. Naruto toyed with the straw in his and looked at Sakura again, "You're stomach feeling okay so far?"

"Yeah, of course it is!"

"G-Good..." Naruto looked back down at his drink, swishing the contents around again. Sakura gave him a sideways glanced, then smiled deviously. _I know how to make him feel better!_

"Hey Naruto..."

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

She moved closer to him, inch by inch, "You've got a little something..." He looked at her, suddenly wide-eyed, "Right about-" She didn't even bother finishing her sentence as she practically tackled Naruto down, kissing him full on the lips as their drinks splattered around them.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah?" She said in between breaths and kisses.

"This always-seems to happen- when we make- milkshakes!"

"I know! Isn't it fun!" And then she kissed him again.

Naruto couldn't help but agree, even as both their stomachs twisted dangerously.

* * *

I hope it's okay for being so short. Please read, review, so on. Till next time!


	17. Mobile Phone

Please...thinking I own Naruto...Crazy ducks!

* * *

**#58 Mobile Phone**

"Geez Naruto learn to clean up after yourself." Sakura mumbled as she picked up some of Naruto's boxers with her index finger and carefully placed them in the hamper she was carrying, now pressed against her side. But she was far to used to it by now to really reprimand him for it. It had become a ritual for her to show up every three days or so and give his apartment a once over since the blond would become overloaded with his own things otherwise. Naruto eventually just gave her a spare key so should could access when he was out, which she quickly accepted. Although she began to question whether it was good to be enabling him like this.

As she set the hamper down and began gathering up some of the projectile weapons he would leave scattered around, she noticed something purple out of the corner of her eye. And it really stuck out. Purple? In Naruto's apartment? It was like his old orange jumpsuit in the center of well...anything that outside his apartment.

She turned away from the device...it was none of her business anyway. But the moment she did, there was a ringing from the same corner and she turned to see the purple device, now the mobile phone, vibrating on the table. Sakura fidgeted slightly, figuring she'd ignore it, despite her burning curiosity. But ti continued to ring and to ring and to ring...

"Well...better than just leaving it..." She mumbled, picking up the phone and flipping it open.

"Bout time you picked up! Geez Naruto...how can you expect this to work if you won't even answer my calls."_ That"s Ino's voice...but what does she mean...expect this to work? Don't tell me...Naruto and Ino are..._

All rational thought abandoned, Sakura said in the coldest voice she could muster, "What _are_ you two trying to work out huh?"

The other line was silenced for a moment, the only sound coming from Ino was here ragged breathing as she tried to figure out what to say, "S-Sakura? What...what are you doing there? Well you see...Naruto and I-"

"Save it!" She spat, slamming the phone shut and throwing it down on the table, nearly snapping it in half. Naruto had the ever ill fortune to come home only a few minutes later, giving Sakura plenty of time to come up with several things he and Ino would have to work out, each worse than the last one, and each making Naruto's punishment all the more painful.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily, waving as he walked inside, blissfully unaware of Sakura's mood. The pink haired kunoichi looked at him with a wicked smile that made Naruto's spine shiver, and he immediately backed away. "What...is it Sakura-chan?"

"Oh...nothing..." She said, moving away from the table but making sure to pick up the hideous purple mobile phone as she went, "Just wondering...what this is?"

"That's...a phone Sakura-chan..." Naruto tried, wondering what was coming.

"Really?" Sakura said, acid in her tone, "Cuz...Ino called..." Naruto gulped, wondering now how fast he could run, "What is it that you two have to work out? Trying to find a good day that you can sneak around doing...who knows what...without me knowing?"

Naruto deflated at her words, suddenly oddly relieved, "Oh...I thought she told you! What a relief!"

"WHAT!" And before he could react, Naruto's face met Sakura's fist and he was sent flying to the other side of his wall.

"Wa-wait Sakura-chan!" he cried as she went in for for the kill, "I meant I was relieved because she didn't tell you what I-I had been..." he stopped as she too deflated, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you..."

"What!"

"I'm not cheating...if that's what you're thinking...but if she was calling, maybe it is ready..." Lost in thought, he grabbed Sakura's hand, interlocking her fingers with his own, and led the way out of his apartment, despite her pounding on him as they went. He pumped chakra into his hands so that she couldn't break away as numerous bruises began to appear on his face. He simply mumbled the whole way there until they were at Ino's flower shop, and even then he gave her no warning as they stepped inside, Sakura dragging her feet in protest.

"NARUTO! Just what are you playing...at..." She stopped dead when she saw what awaited her within. All her friends were there, and Ino was at the front with a huge birthday cake, a nervous smile on her face as she presented it to the kunoichi.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, grins on all their faces. Akamaru bounded from Kiba and began jumping around Naruto and Sakura excitedly, a somewhat intimidating site considering his size. Sakura didn't say a word which worried Naruto...

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Don't you like it-Umph!" Sakura threw herself at Naruto, smiling and giggling and apologizing.

"I'm sorry Naruto...for thinking those stupid things and that you would actually cheat on me...and after doing this for me..."

"But it wasn't just me-"

"But it was your idea..." Shikamaru said unhelpfully.

"But-"

"Oh just shut up." Sakura said, breaking away and going to the cake, taking a handful much to Ino's dismay, "And eat some cake!" And she smashed it into his face.

"No can do Sakura! Birthday girl has to eat first!" And before she could react Naruto was kissing her, smashing the frosted goodness into her mouth.

"Mmmm...chocolate..." She mumbled as he pulled away.

* * *

Cue fluff overload! *explosion* Hope you enjoyed it. In fact...review! Review! And fav! And alert! And everything else! And I'll know you did! Anyway, until next time!


	18. Whisper

I don't own Naruto

* * *

**#73 Whisper**

Sakura loved it when Naruto whispered sweet nothings to her, loved it when he became clumsily seductive, always falling a bit on himself but managing to recover in some way that only made her want him more. His voice would become a low growl and she would giggle as he approached her with a sly fox grin on his face. How she wish that was what he was whispering to her. Those sweet nothings...

"Sakura...chan..." he whispered to her from the doorway, slumped over slightly and supporting himself with his arm in the door-frame. She rushed to him as if he had shouted and slung his arm over her shoulder, leading him to the sanctuary that was now her couch, and gently laid him there. She inspected him, looking for some signs of injury as she saw blood leaking onto her couch, but Naruto beat her to it in the same strangled whisper that haunted her, "It's my leg...and a few cuts on my chest."

Sakura nodded and set to work, undoing Naruto's jacket and flinging it aside, healing the cuts with a sizzle where her fingers touched. Then she ripped off his pants, the bleeding coming from his upper thigh, and ignored his feeble protests as she pressed a healing hand on the deep gash. It was taking longer to heal...so she reached for her pouch and pulled out a small vial, "Take this, it should get rid of the toxins." she ordered simply. She felt his shaky fingers take the vial and struggle to open it. Finally there was a small gulp just as she finished sealing the last wound.

There was a silence between them now, thick and almost impenetrable, but she had to try...had to make that look of complete and utter loss and desperation disappear.

"Naruto..."

"I don't...want to talk about it yet..."

Sakura pursed her lips, clearly put off, but she shook it away and tried again, "Okay..." And before he could give another feeble protest, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered sweet, comforting nothings in his ear. The words that were actually very out of place, that meant absolutely nothing to either of them, but brought back that sense of security. And did he need it.

At first he just froze under her embrace, wondering what was happening, why she was hugging him, feeling as he was too dirty or soiled to deserve it. But slowly...shakily, he returned her embrace and sobbed into her shoulder. Sobbed of his guilt and the mission and the uncontrollable fear he had felt. And he kept going and going and Sakura only held him tighter, and leaned by his ear, whispering the comfort to him with renewed vigor. And she rocked him backed and forth, and soon Naruto was whispering too, of the things he had done.

They both just kept whispering to each other until Naruto was asleep in her arms, and even then Sakura continued to whisper so as to drive away the nightmares. And she whispered and whispered until dawn leaked in and Naruto had lifted a hand to cover her mouth. Still sad, he smiled at her, a small smile, and whispered, "Thank you..." before putting her to bed.

"Come here." she called before he could leave. She pulled him into the bed with her, his body too tired to put up a fight, and whispered one last thing into his ear, "Stay with me...I want to be there..."

And he did. Even if it hurt...if if he felt guilty, he stayed. Because he wanted her comfort...her presence. And she wanted to help...even if she could only whisper sweet nothings.

* * *

There you go! Review and fav. please? I love hearing what you think. Also, I won't be able to update tomorrow, I'm going to my grandparent's house for Christmas. Happy Holidays!


	19. Green Vase

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**#29 Green Vase**

Naruto glared into the shop window, clearly torn with the frustrated look he had on his face. He puffed out his cheeks as he stared at the offending object, then releasing the air and mumbling something incoherent to himself. Then he said, to no one in particular, "Just do it!" But he stopped himself from going into the shop again, running a frustrated hand through his already messy blond hair, wondering if he should just forget it now. But dammit!

Again he looked at the horrible yet wonderful decoration. It was a vase...not just any vase but a wonderfully green vase. The same emerald green as Sakura's eyes...her wonderfully emerald green eyes. And those eyes clouded his own and he walked into the store dreamily, barely aware of what he was doing, and a few seconds later he was walking to Sakura's apartment, their sixth month as boyfriend and girlfriend anniversary gift wrapped in his hands, and thinking that if she did clobber him, he'd understand.

* * *

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh as she watched another bead of sweat roll off her glass of orange juice and onto her table, leaving a dark wet spot where it had been hit. She had wanted to see Naruto, but some shifts at the hospital had prevented it. Now they had all been canceled for her and she had been unable to find the blond baka to let him know about it. Which left her sitting alone, irritated beyond belief, when the knock came to her door. Her heart lifted immediately and she rushed over, swinging it open. Sure enough, there was Naruto, and she smiled wide, but in his hands was on oddly shaped gift, wrapped a little clumsily in blue gift paper, with a few odd shapes sticking out in a few directions.

"Naruto!"She said happily, settling for a kiss on the cheek since she could not hug him, "What's with...the thing?"

He laughed nervously and a blush crossed his cheeks as he walked in and set it down on her table, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...you see...it's our sixth month anniversary and I figured..."

Sakura let out a gasp and guilt made it's way into her, "B-But I didn't get you anything! And I-"

He shook his head, clearly guilty himself for making her think like that, "It's okay Sakura-chan! It's it that good of a gift anyway and I was just passing by the store and I saw it and it made me think of you and-and-" He stopped as he saw Sakura with a shy smile in her face approaching the gift. She sat down and looked at him, at which he nodded to let her know it was okay. She smiled again and slowly began to tear the wrapping away and revealed the emerald green...but hideous vase. It had weird parts sticking out at strange places, like the sculptor had was still trying to decide what they wanted it to be as they made it.

Naruto noticed the look on her face and said in a somewhat defeated voice, "Sorry...I know it's not the best but...but when I saw the color...and how beautiful that was and how it made me think of your eyes...well...I kind of got lost in them...in the store and...and before I knew it I had the vase in my hand-" he stopped. Before he didn't even notice that Sakura had gotten up, fingering one of the smooth sides with her fingertips before walking up to him.

"Naruto..." She said, boring her eyes into him as he quickly found himself trying to find his way back from the lost, cloudy state he found himself. "Thanks..." And he was jolted back to earth when Sakura kissed him, really kissed him, and he found that he couldn't breath anymore. She released him and looked him in the eyes, "Thanks for always thinking of me..." She kissed him again, "For bringing out my best..." Another, "And always finding a way to make something bad into something good. Me included!" She smiled again and kissed him, hard. And he wrapped his arms around her and returned it as they made their way to the couch. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke away.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto panted, "You were never bad."

She chucked beside him, "Yes I was, whether you saw it or not. In fact, that me looked lie that vase over there. Except the pretty green. But you know...I like to think I've change, because of you..."

"You have!"

"I know...and I have you to thank." And she hugged him that same thought going through their minds, _But that vase is still ugly..._

* * *

Sorry this is kind of late in the day. I blame it on Christmas parties. I'll post two tomorrow, since there was no time today. Hope you liked it and I would love it if you reviewed and faved. it and such. Till next time!


	20. Shelf

Disclaimer here.

* * *

**#14 Shelf**

In the little corner of Sakura's tiny room, there was a hardwood shelf her father personally built for her new place. But no matter how she tried, Sakura couldn't think of one thing to place on it. Her scrolls and books left it too often to really be put to use, and usually lay strewn on the floor. Her knickknacks and old figurines reminded her too much of her weaker time, as the old Sakura, and she felt them too childish anyway to keep around. In reality, the shelf stood there, bare and sad, but easily forgotten by Sakura in the bustle of life. That is until Naruto had to bring it up.

"Sakura-chan...why don't you just keep your books and scrolls on the self." Naruto said pointedly one day as his ears recovered from a lecture he had endured after accidentally stepping on one of the innumerable reading materials on the floor.

"I sue them too much!" Sakura said dismissively, barely glancing at the shelf.

"But...then what goes here?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" But the way he had said nothing made Sakura feel guilty, like she had done something wrong when, rationally, that was far from true. Not using a shelf was not a crime, not by any means, and treating otherwise was foolish. But they way his voice sounded...it irritated her.

"Well...it's not like I have anything that I can put there. My photos are all on my desk table..."

Naruto remained silent for a few moments, then gave a small, off hand shrug. "So, what was it you had to pick up again?" He asked, reminding her why they had come back. And with that last question she believed the matter settled, that is until the next time he brought it up, this time clutching something behind his hand.

"You know that bare shelf over there Sakura-chan?" He asked her, looking at the shelf himself. She rolled her eyes and spared it one glance before turning back to her boyfriend, "Well I figured since you don't seem to have anything to put there and wasting space is and, I give you this!" he gave an over-dramatic bow and and stretched out this arm, where a small gift sat wrapped in red gift paper and a small, white bow on top.

"Aw...you didn't have too."

"Yeah I did." He said, looking up at her as she took the gift from his hands and looking surprisingly serious, "You should put something important there." She cocked her head to the side as she moved to open the gift but he stopped her. "Wait until I leave." Now even more confused than ever, she nodded and placed the gift on the shelf, earning a happy smile from Naruto.

Once another evening with her blond baka of a boy was gone, she returned to the gift and took it from the shelf, sitting on her bed and staring at the gift. She sighed and began to unwrap, but what came out once she slid the box open surprised her. It was a photograph, already framed, but that wasn't what surprised her. It was the actual photo...

It was of her...and Tsunade-sama...Kakashi-sensei...and then Naruto. It was a recent photo...after the incident with Sasuke...that ended the struggle once and for all. It had been an important day...the day she promised to move forward as much as possible. To let go of Sasuke...to see Naruto...to be herself again. Or just be this new Sakura that was always her but hidden away...

She smiled at the photo as her eyes started to well up...her arms were around Naruto as Kakashi ruffled his hair for the umpteenth time, and Tsunade was about to hit him as he yelled, saying he ruined the fifteenth picture...and Sakura felt a tear fall from her cheek onto the photo before she placed it on the shelf for safe keeping. A note fell out of the package as she did and she picked it up, _Hey Sakura-chan! I know you said you keep your photos on you desk but I figured it couldn't hurt to keep this one on your shelf. I mean...this is important. And important things should go there...so...hope you like it Sakura-chan!_

She smiled even more and rushed to said desk, taking the photos scattered around it and placing them on the shelf, making sure to put Naruto's in the front. "There, now he can't bug me about it." And with one more glance at the now full shelf, she went to bed.

* * *

Yay! Please review, fav. the usual. And read the next one!


	21. Book

Disclaimer here.

* * *

**#4 Book**

"Sakura-chan...there's no way that book is more interesting than me!" Naruto whined, a smile on his face as he leaned over the words, distracting her from the next passage. Sakura sighed heavily as she shoved Naruto's face away, barely concealing her grin. "This is kinda important Naruto. I need to do some research on this surgery for Tsunade-sama."

"Aw...but you've been reading nonstop. I feel_ lonely_..." Sakura knew for a fact that Naruto wasn't lonely, he had been bothering her for the past ten minutes, and winning most of her attention. But Naruto hated having to have Sakura's divided attention, especially with a book. Evil book. Evil Sakura-attention stealing book. "I hate you book." He mumbled.

"C'mon Naruto...it's not that bad. Maybe you should try reading one of these sometime."

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' at me."

"Then the book must die!" And before she could do anything, Naruto took his hand and hit the book away, sending it flying.

"Naruto!"

"Now Sakura-chan! You are mine!" And he leaped at her, pinning her to the ground with a great wide smile, and her heart was racing and her cheeks were burning and damn he was a good kisser! She giggled and pressed him even closer, running her fingers eagerly through his blond locks, even as he moaned. She bit at his lip, surprising Naruto, and he broke away for a split second. "See? Books are evil. It tried to stop this."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Yay! Hope you liked them. Sorry if they aren't as good as usual. I'm feeling kind of sick today. Please review, fav. etc. Till next one.


	22. Aspire

Disclaimer here.

* * *

**#41 Aspire**

Everyone knew what it was that Uzumaki Naruto aspired to be. The Hokage...and not just any...he vowed to be the best the village ever had. He would change Konoha...and invariably the world. He was determined...and whatever life threw at him he pushed it right back, a hundred fold stronger. And gradually, people began to notice. Gradually they saw him for what he really was. And gradually they saw that he could achieve the seemingly impossible dream.

Sakura was among them. And while she saw it sooner than others, she cursed herself for not seeing it right away. To have actually been among the ones that ridiculed him. To have out him down.

But he conquered them all in his own way.

So why was he sitting there, alone, with such a forlorn expression on his face. Sakura didn't like it...and approached him with caution. "Naruto?" She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, waiting for a response, but none came. "Naruto, what's wrong?" She tried again, shaking him slightly. Finally he looked up at her, his eyes looking lost and afraid.

"Sakura-chan...I talked to baa-chan today..." Letting the rather demeaning name for the Hokage slide, she nodded for him to continue, "And she...she...said she wants to retire."

"What?"

"She said...that she wants to retire in a few years," Sakura let out a sigh of relief almost hitting him for making her panic, "And she said...said she wants me to start putting some good missions under my belt...if I want to be Hokage in a few years..."

"What? But-But Naruto...that's wonderful! That means Tsunade-shisou intend to have you succeed her!"

"But Sakura-chan..."

"I though you'd be more excited Naruto...I mean, the Hokage position is right in front of you..."

"Sakura-chan! I'm-I'm not ready for it! I'm not ready to be Hokage yet! I mean...sure I-I've managed to do a lot, and I've come a long way-"

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

Sakura hugged him tightly as he faced her again, nuzzling up to his neck and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Underneath, she felt him tremble a little, but she managed to smile, "Naruto...think about it...she gave you a few years to actually prepare for the position. And you know what...you will be ready by then. We'll all be there to help you...and I'll stay with you every step of the way. You won't be alone when you finally get there, and trust me Naruto...if _anyone_ in _all of Konoha_ could lead us as Hokage after Tsunade leaves, it's you. I mean...look at how far you've come...from where you've _been_. I know you can do this Naruto! And again, you won't be alone. You can do this Sakura-chan!"

There was a sniffling in her shoulder as Naruto switched positions to rest on her, and her shoulder felt wet. She held him tighter, humming something to him as she struggled to think of what else to say. But she didn't have to.

"Thank you...Sakura-chan...for always being there. I love you..."

"I love you too." Wow did those words feel good on her tongue. She smiled as she felt him shift away.

Naruto gave her a big, wide, foxy grin and said slyly, "Sakura-chan..I'm gonna be Hokage!"

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review, fav. the usual! Till next time!


	23. Weakness

Disclaimer.

* * *

**#97 Weakness**

"Naruto you idiot! How many times have I told you? You don't have to jump in every single time I'm in trouble. Otherwise you wind up like this!" Sakura complained, placing her hands on yet another gash created from the impact of several kunai. Naruto had played the hero yet again, pushing her out of the way as he realized they had set off the trap, but not moving out of the way himself. Needless to say, it had been frightening to see, but a few kunai and some healing jutsu later and he was talking to her the same as ever. Which meant she could sold him for scaring her half to death.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, trying not to wince as a particularly painful gash was closed, "I just can't help myself! I'll always protect you!" He gave her his trademark grin before letting his eyes wander to the sky above them. Sai had gone somewhere to gather firewood, saying they'd probably wind up spending the night here now. Naruto didn't mind much. That meant he'd get to spend more time with Sakura, even if Sai was around. But he couldn't deny that he was actually getting pretty tired... "No matter what Sakura-chan..." he added as an afterthought, "I'll come save you..." And then his eyes drooped, finally closing, and he let out a great snore.

"Baka..." She mumbled, grinning despite herself. She leaned in, marveling at how cute he looked as he slept like that, just about to kiss...

"He should be more careful."

"AH!" Sakura clumsily thrust a kunai out, nearly falling onto Naruto, only to see Sai calmly placing firewood down and preparing a pit to burn it in.

"It's true." he continued as if she had done nothing, "You're his weakness...and he happily flaunts you about as of he is proud of it. It puts him in danger, showing how much he cares about you on the battlefield."

"He-He does that for everyone!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to figure out why she was suddenly so nervous.

"But I think it's safe to say he'd die for you in a heartbeat. And have no regrets about it. He'll sacrifice everything he has for you...and it shows. It shows like his orange in the vast green of the forest, and that means anyone can spot it. Including the enemy. And they won't think twice about using you against him." Sakura could think of no retort to this, so instead she looked down at Naruto, an uneasiness creeping into her heart. She knew it was true...and while it flattered her, it scared her too. Because he really would do those things...he really did show her off...he really would die for her.

"Naruto..."

"Sai...you big jerk!" Naruto grumbled, opening his eyes and wearing a scowl, "You made Sakura-chan cry!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her cheek. Sure enough there were tears. "So what...so what! Maybe I do do those tings, but it's my own choice isn't it. I want to protect Sakura-chan with everything I have! And whether she loves me or hates me, I'll still do it! So don't make her freak out over it!"

She smiled at him, but it was more or less confirming her own fears, so she wrung her hands together and decided on something else, "Then I Guess you're my weakness Naruto! And if you get into trouble I'll defend you from any harm, heal you from any disaster, and I'll gladly jump in front of a shuriken if it means saving you!"

"What? But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts! I have to repay you somehow, and like you said, it's my choice!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Then we'll both have to be really careful won't we."

Naruto stared at her, realization dawning on his face, and he nodded vigorously, smiling at her. She returned the smile as Sai looked on, slightly confused. But they understood. Understood that they were the others weakness and strength...

"Then...I'll have to protect you both..." Sai finally mumbled. They glanced at him, then their faces erupted into wide smiles. Maybe there was hope for Sai yet.

* * *

Another one down! Review, fav, etc. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Walk

Disclaimer here.

* * *

**#88 Walk**

"Why aren't you here...Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled to himself, letting his feet take him wherever. But it was the answer that made his heart ache in his throat. He knew the answer to that one. What he didn't understand was why he hadn't been asked to accompany her on the mission. He could, no, _would have_ protected her, but instead she was in the hospital. The hospital Tsunade had had no choice but to kick him out of because he would burst in every few minutes. It was the only way to insure the success. But damn it, it left a bitter taste in the blond's mouth.

Walking...he wasn't to fond of it at the moment. It left him time to think, time to panic, time to have the pain in his chest tighten and writhe and imagine the most horrible things about Sakura. Things that almost made him throw up right there in the street. He put a hand to his mouth, begging the contents to slither back down his throat, completely unaware that his feet were taking him back to the hospital he had been barred from. Not that anyone was there to stop him once he made it to the doors.

"I should have gone...this wouldn't have happened if I had been there." Again that annoying, sick twist in his throat and stomach. His feet led him up the stairs, surprisingly coordinated for someone who barely registered where they were going.

"What if she's dying...what would I do. I-I couldn't live without her...Why?" If anyone was staring at him as he made the comments to himself, they took no real heed. It was all to common to hear those words in the hospital as whispers of loved ones, friends, family, lovers, and comrades alike fell onto the air. It weighed heavily on them all and reminded Naruto painfully of why he hated the hospital so goddamn much.

"Sakura-chan...please be okay..." It came out strangled, the poor piece of comfort Naruto whispered to himself. He was still walking, walking and thinking and all the horrible things that made it worse. How could such a simple activity make him feel so horrible?

"Naruto? When did yo get back here?" The voice was familiar to him, but very distant. There was something comforting about it, but at the same time, made his heart want to jump from its new home in his throat, straight onto the floor below him. Wouldn't that be a sight?

"Naruto! Naruto! You're gonna hyperventilate at this rate!"

Someone was shaking his shoulders, sounding concerned at worried, and finally Naruto's eyes snapped back into focus.

"Shizune?"

"Just breathe Naruto. Just breathe." He did as he was instructed, mildly aware of how light his head felt. But there were more pressing questions, ones that immediately made his breath short and hitched again.

"Shizune! What about Sakura-chan? What about her? Was the surgery a success? What exactly happened? Is she okay? Can I go see her? Why the hell did baa-chan send her on her own? Why-"

"Naruto! Calm down! She's okay, the operation was a success! He's right-"

Shizune could not finish as Naruto pushed past her, heading straight for Sakura's room. He had it memorized of course, knowing exactly where it could be found. And he thrust the door open, causing the nurse within to shout in anger and surprise, but Naruto paid her no heed. He had eyes only for the pink haired kunoichi whose jade green eyes were staring up at him, relief spreading on her face. If she only knew.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You're okay! I mean...I'm sorry! Sorry I wasn't there. Sorry I couldn't be-"

"Naruto, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Sakura said, clearly alarmed at Naruto's sudden outburst.

"B-But I-"

"Come here." She demanded, a stern look in her face. Naruto obeyed, allowing himself to fall by her bedside, his legs giving in at last. "Geez, have you been walking all day. You look dead."

"Th-That's not funny Sakura-chan."

"Did...Did Tsunade make it out as more than it really was?" Naruto gave a weak nod. "Dammit Shisou! I'm sorry Naruto. I got a kunai lodged in a pretty bad place. The safest way to remove it was with surgery. Sorry..." Naruto didn't answer, his legs feeling tingles after walking all day and suddenly resting. Here was Sakura, complaining as if nothing had happened. Here was Sakura, completely okay.

"Sakura-chan..." He mumbled before letting his head fall into her lap on the bed, letting himself pass out. "You're okay."

* * *

Heh...sorry for the late update. Not going to lie, I got a little lazy. Please review, fav. and such! You guys make it worthwhile!


	25. Look

Imagine some witty disclaimer.

* * *

**#76 Look**

He is looking out into the distance, a faraway look in his eyes. Pained, lost, clouded. Longing... All at once the emotions flit in his eyes, but they seem to be in an eternal struggle. After all, he was Naruto. Naruto had learned long ago what this felt like, it should come to no surprise or shock to him. Not at all. He should stand tall, free, with that ever present grin on his face.

So what if they didn't look. He didn't need them to. He had lived his whole life with those looks of anger, of hatred. He was glad to be rid of it.

What a lie...

A horrible lie.

His heart punished him for it, aching and being heavy and weighing him down deeper into those depths he did not yet know. By no means did he want to be looked at with hatred or anger anymore, not unless it was well placed. Never before had it, and it was doubtful to happen in the near future. Bu t no it seemed like...he was in this wide expanse. Where now no eyes were on him.

No hate.

No anger.

But no praise.

No recognition.

Not even that resigned kind of respect that you had to give someone when they had proved you wrong.

Because as far as they were concerned he had done no such thing. So while they could find no real faults with him anymore, that didn't stop them from ignoring the good. He had gone from hate to not mattering...

And damn did it hurt. It hurt and he didn't want to show it.

Because it shouldn't hurt. Because he should know by now that what they saw in him didn't matter and for the most part it was true. But sometimes he would stop...and find himself unbearably alone.

He wished someone would look...look at him...see how far he had come...admit they were wrong...

And he didn't know why he wanted it...

But the pink haired girl who watched as his eyes became clouded, his mouth tight, his body stiff understood why. At least part of the reason. So she went to him, wanting to comfort him, to take the pain away. He deserved so much more but it would have to do for now.

The things she could do for him were so small...

Small and insignificant...

"Naruto...c'mon. I'll get you some ramen."

He looked at her, eyes still a little hazy, but he managed a smile. It was fake. Thy both knew it.

"Sure Sakura-chan."

They began walking down the dirt road that would inevitably lead them to Ichiraku, neither really saying a word as they went. The silence only disturbed Sakura even more. It was so quiet yet the lack seemed to be pressing in her ears threateningly, giving signs of deafness. She felt her eardrums would pop if she didn't hear him say something.

"So future Hokage, when you gonna start rubbing it in? I mean, I did kinda blow it all off didn't I?" Surely it was just nerves about that, but once she got him started he'd be to excited about it to really care. But he had stopped walking, causing Sakura to stop as well, and his eyes widened. "Naruto?"

He brought his hand to his chest, something so unbelievable warm creeping into him, hugging him tightly. It was...like the sunlight...only better. So much better because it was inside of him. And he could hold onto it...

Never...

"Sakura-chan...thank you..."

She only gave him a puzzled look with but the faintest of a smirk on her face.

"For what silly, it's true!"

It was. Before...she didn't think she had ever truly looked at Naruto,. Seeing him now...so strong but still that knucklehead she loved, she wondered why.

Because now she was looking at him. Had been looking at him. Would continue looking at him.

And she knew she would always like what she saw.

* * *

You know the drill! Till the next time!


	26. Steal

Disclaimer here!

* * *

**# 66 Steal**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, walking beside his pink haired love with a pout on his face, "C'mon! It'll only be for a little while!" It was afternoon, the sun glaring uncomfortably on them as they made their way through the streets of Konoha, heading for Sakura's apartment. Sakura's shift had finally ended, having started sometime last night, and had given some weird and annoying bow out with a stressful surgery. Right now she was barely registering the blond ball of bouncy energy.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't just drop everything. The hospital's short on staff right now and I could be called back anytime," Sakura cringed at the thought, "which means I can't just go off with you on one of my few breaks. I need rest..."

Naruto simply continued to pout, making sure to make his bottom lip quiver just enough, in the hopes of breaking her down. Sakura's bagged and half lidded eyes swiveled over to him, a vein throbbing weakly in her head.

"Naruto..." She growled. He flinched at the threatening tone on her voice and raised his arms in defense, waiting for the inevitable pain, but it never came. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still holding his defensive position, but finding it unnecessary when he saw Sakura a few steps away from him.

"Sakura-chan!" He called after her, picking up his pace and catching her with ease, "Sakura-chan...?" She only gave him a heated glare, her muscles far too tired to her arms and hit him. To be truthful, they felt like limp, wet noddles just hanging off of her.

"Sakura-chan, at least let me help you home."

"No..." She mumbled being stubborn. Although it did sound very inviting...being in his strong, warm arms...nodding off as he carried her home...or in the beautiful sunset as she often read in those novels. But even in her tiredness, she was far to proud and stubborn to accept any help at the moment, no matter how stupid it was. Or how weak her legs were...

"Sakura-chan..."

She felt pretty dizzy actually, and the whole place was tilting to one side. There was no way it was supposed to so that. And her whole body was tingling...

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto? Why was he being so loud? But even as her legs gave way and she saw the ground rushing forward, she smirked as she realized what was wrong.

"Chakra...exhaustion..." She mumbled before blacking out, not even realizing she never hit the ground. Instead Naruto had saved her, catching her and pulling her up to his chest as she mumbled on incoherently.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" He called, an uncomfortable panic fluttering in his chest that quickly pained him as his heart pounded harder than before. Without wasting another second he scooped her completely into his arms, now carrying her bridal style, and jumped to the rooftops to travel to the hospital to move uninhibited. He reached the hospital within minutes and rushed to the nearest nurse, ignoring the odd stares he was getting, and began to recount what had happened, panting heavily.

"C-Cal-Calm down!" the nurse demanded, silencing Naruto's close to incoherent ramblings. She tried to pull Sakura away from him but the action only threatened another frenzy from him so she opted to examine her while she rested in his arms. Finally, she straightened up and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "She has a mild case of chakra exhaustion.. Not to bad, and it doesn't surprise me in the least. After all the help she gave us the last few hours...anyone would be exhausted. She just needs to rest now..."

"So...she'll definitely be okay?"

"Yes. If you want, we could have her rest here-" There was a gust of wind and the nurse turned around to see the blond out the window and jumping from the rooftops, an excited look in his face. "Lovebirds." The nurse muttered under her breath, suppressing a smile.

* * *

When Sakura began to stir, she realized that she was somewhere incredibly warm, having only the slightest cool breeze blowing on her face. Groaning quietly, she leaned into the source of heat to escape, taking a deep breath. A pleasant smell reached her nose, something along the lines of musk...ramen...and perhaps some leaves...

Her fingers brushed something lightly and there was a barely suppressed giggle coming from somewhere. Stirring more now, her eyes fluttered open and saw she was pressing her face into black fabric. She lifted her face away just enough to look up and felt her heart race as she saw she had been nuzzling into Naruto's chest. How did he always manage to make her do that? But as another breeze blew by she smiled to herself and leaned back in, deciding that she really didn't mind much. Groggily she pieced together that they were moving, but at the same time slowing down.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled sleepily, surprising Naruto slightly. However he quickly recovered and let a smirk cross his face.

"Stealing you." He answered cheekily.

"Stealing me?" She repeated, not surprised to find that she was smiling. She didn't lift her head again as she thought back to before. As it came back to her she began to blush in slight embarrassment and found herself getting mad, "Did they need me at the hospital?"

"Not at all! Don't worry Sakura-chan! The hospital already knows what happened." Sakura only felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"Naruto..."

"We're here." He said in a wistful tone before she could finish. Slowly he put Sakura back on her feet as she gave him a curious look. "I think you'll like this. It's really...relaxing..." Raising an eyebrow, she turned around, realizing they were on the Hokage mountain. What met her eyes made her gasp.

It was the sunset...he brought her here to see the sunset. The giant day star was now a surprisingly calm orange, bathing all of Konoha in it's tranquil glow. Her eyes gradually traveled higher into the sky where night was slowly making it's presence known, and there it had traded it's usually blue hue for a lavender purple. It was lighter near the sun as it became orange and yellow again, but on the other side it was growing the dark hue of night. And among the sky, pink swirls of clouds were floating by. Sakura's heart suddenly felt very warm.

"N-Naruto..."

"Do you...like it?" He sounded uncertain, but hopeful. He could only smile and grab his hand.

"You know it." A smile erupted on his face, the same one that made her heart flutter, and she smiled back. They sat down together, watching the sun steadily disappear, and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for stealing me."

"Anytime."

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! School started again, and that doesn't give as much time as I like! So here's a bunch of fluff and I promise to have Sakura angst soon! But for now I hope this will do! You know the drill! Till next time!


	27. Lie

Insert witty disclaimer....

* * *

**#55 Lie**

She didn't feel well, not at all, but it wasn't some illness that was ailing Sakura as she sat on the red tiled rooftops that overlooked her apartment's district. No…while her stomach was churning uncomfortably and she wanted nothing more then to throw up, she refused to let it show anymore on her face. It had started as internal pain and it would end as internal pain too. There was no reason for her to worry Naruto with such a stupid problem so there was no way she was actually going to. So she would sit there, her knees brought up to her chest and an annoying stinging sensation at the corners of her eyes as she held it all it.

It didn't even make sense to her. One second she was happy, going shopping with Naruto, lost in their own little world, but then…what had happened? Sakura tilted her head toward the sky as she tried to recall, the stars glittering above her as she gazed at them, lost in thought. Then it came to her…a mission…a stupid mission. As luck would have it, it concerned the Akatsuki. Sure, Naruto had said "some shady organization" but that wasn't too subtle either. But when had he ever been good at hiding that from her? Feelings were one thing but the Akatsuki were another matter entirely. But the worst of it was…she wasn't allowed to accompany him on the mission. She was scheduled for another, much simpler one, and while she had stormed into Tsunade's office demanding a change, she only gave her a grave look and said it couldn't be done.

Sakura hadn't taken it well. She remembered shouting at her shisou, stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum. She had tried to explain why she needed to go but all Tsunade could give her was a sympathetic look and a shake of the head. It was unavoidable. The only way was if Naruto gave up on the mission on his own and Sakura knew there was no hope then. Naruto would never _ever_ turn down such a mission, no matter how it worried Sakura. And that was because she never showed it. She couldn't guilt him into staying because she was afraid for him, and afraid of the people who wanted to cause him insurmountable pain before ripping his insides apart and letting him drop to some cold stone floor dead.

She shivered, longing for her thoughts to get away from that train of thought. No…she wouldn't tell him. No matter how much it made her want to throw up, no matter how many times she saw his eyes dull and half lidded, staring at the sky without seeing. Dead. Dead and gone and away from her. And loneliness…the loneliness would engulf her. The terrible cold as if her insides had died with him-

"Sakura-chan?" She jumped at her name, turning to the all too familiar face except with was alive and bright and most definitely warm. His eyes wee wide with worry, not dead and dull, and she shook the image of his corpse again from her mind. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. The last thing she really wanted was him worrying. It might distract him from the mission, and even if she wanted nothing more than to kick and scream and make him stay, she would not tell him so. She would not hold him back anymore! She would not be a burden! "Nothing's wrong Naruto! I was just thinking is all." He looked at her disbelievingly, and she felt herself shift under his gaze. Don't crack. Don't crack. Don't crack.

"And you say that I don't lie well." he said, with but the faintest hint of a laugh in his voice. He watched her as her temple throbbed, but soon the flicker of a smile was gone and replaced instead with serious eyes, "You heard about the mission didn't you?"

She nodded. He sighed in understanding, watching her put of the corner of his beautiful blue eyes. Sakura was trying to avoid the look, not wanting to break down right there, and focused instead on the sky. It wasn't working, and she could feel Naruto inching closer and closer to her, but she didn't draw away.

"Do you not want me to go?"

What kind of question was that? Of course she didn't! He needed to stay where he was safe, where he was alive, where he was with her! Not throwing himself into danger's way where he could easily be trampled on and left for dead!

"It's not that…"

His eyes hardened, now completely looking at her, and she could feel herself trembling under his stare. "Sakura…don't lie to me."

And then she broke down. Completely and utterly broke down. She started bawling her eyes out at him, burying her face in his chest and crying. She started pounding on his chest, some with her chakra, others just weak hits. And then she started to scream, "Of course I don't want you to go! Don't go! Don't go! Not without me! Not without me! Not without me!"

Naruto froze for one second before wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her head under his chin. He rocked her back and forth gently, whispering about how when he came back they could have ramen together, and how she'd pound him for saying something perverted, and that she had no real reason to worry. Whispering that he wouldn't die, that to was just a little information, how they just had to meet a person. That he wouldn't leave without her if there were any real danger. How he loved her.

Loved her?

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What did you just say?" He raised an eyebrow, thinking back to his many words, and a deep red blush came across his cheeks as he thought about it. "Naruto?"

"I-I said I love you Sakura." There was a stunned silence, Naruto's arms held loosely at her waist as Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. He looked at her, then to his side, then to the sky, then back at her, then to the ground. "Um..."

"No lie?"

"Huh?"

"No lie?" She repeated, more slowly this time, eyes still wide.

"Of course not Sakura." He answered, no hesitation in his voice.

Tears streamed down her face again, but before Naruto could try and calm her down, she had a wide smile on her face and hugged him tightly around the neck. "That means you have to come back, no matter what! You never now with th Akatsuki. If you don't, I'll kick your butt!"

"I promise Sakura-chan. I'll come back."

"No lie?"

"No lie."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I'd tell you my marvelous adventures in school and illness, but I have a feeling you all just wanted a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, fav, so on! I love reading what you guys think!


	28. Quiet

So short...Please forgive me! I'm getting out of a rut with this series and it's gonna take me a second to build myself back up! I don't own Naruto and sorry again!

* * *

**#23 Quiet**

There is a wide open sky, tinted dark blue, rich and deep, with gray night clouds flying overhead. Unhidden stars shine, some dimly, others with blinding brightness. The moon is hidden behind the clouds, peeking out only occasionally to remind the village of its existence. Lateness has come, people are now inside their homes, and the village has become unnaturally quiet.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Two shinobi sat idly on the Hokage Mountain, huddled against one another. The listen to the other as they breath, each warm breath ghosting over their skin in comfort.

"It's...quiet..."

"...Yeah..." And for once he didn't take it any farther than that. They didn't know when it would be like this again...

And they wanted it to last.


	29. Soak

**Yay! This one is better so I hope you like! And I have a surprise for you guys Saturday, one I think you will find enjoyable! Hehehe...I know I liked writing it. Well, disclaimers apply! Please enjoy and review!**

…

* * *

**#57 Soak**

"Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled, looking up at her with unfocused eyes. The blond's entire face was flushed, fresh sweat making his skin shine, and his hair hung limply. The boy, for all his magnificent immune system gave him, was sick. And his pink-haired, emerald-eyed girlfriend was here to help him see it through. "Sakura-chan…wha-"

"Sorry Naruto, but you need to soak in a cold bath. Your fever's already too high." Sakura said, picking up her shivering boyfriend, feeling bad that she couldn't just cure him. However, broken bones were different from fevers, and all she could do was alleviate some of the aches he had.

"N-No…No bath." He mumbled, struggling weakly against her. But his efforts proved futile, as he was soon being lifted up and left in a tizzy. Next second, or at least it seemed to him, he was being lowered into cool water. "St-Stripped me?" He said, eyes roving around frantically. Just where did she put his clothes go?

"Just down to you boxers." She answered soothingly, ignoring the goosebumps that were popping on her skin and trailing up her arm, as she helped to support him in the water. He wriggled slightly at her words but soon the shivering became too much for him and he stopped protesting to try and keep warm. A few moments passed in relative silence, not normal when Naruto was around, but soon he was fighting again.

"Out!" Naruto complained, his voice hoarse, "Out!" He reached for the edge, trying to pull himself out of the tub, but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto-"

"No-Don't-" It was then that Sakura realized that Naruto was, in fact, fast asleep, and in the middle of some nightmare.

"No one's gonna get you." She began to run her fingers through his blond hair, working out any knots she met and rubbing his scalp in a comforting manner. Eventually Naruto became docile again, but all the splashing around had left Sakura soaked as well. Sighing, she reached for the thermometer, a special kind she could stick in his ear so she wouldn't have to deal with him always spitting the other one out, and smiled when she saw that his fever had gone down. She was just about to remove him from the tub when Naruto sat up, shaking just a little. His head bobbed up and down and his eyes were still clouded over, but eventually they landed on Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" He tilted his head to the side and gave her an innocent look, making the girl giggle on the inside. _So cute!_ But then a delirious smile spread across his face and he opened his arms wide, "Sakura-chan!"

"Na-" But Naruto's arms were already on her before she could finish, and she was too stunned to fight him off as he pulled her in. "AH!" She screeched once she hit the water, soaking her more and sending chills all over her body. "Naruto!" She complained, more soaked than ever.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" He recited in a singsong voice, twisting slightly as he embraced her, "My Sakura-chan…" he said more calmly, resting his cheek on top if her pink head.

And even though she was chilled to the bone, her face warmed at his words, and even more so when she realized she was pressed firmly against his well toned, sun kissed chest. "You're lucky you're sick baka."

She refused to admit he would have gotten away with it regardless.


	30. Jealousy

**Here's another, although it's kind of short! I hope you like it! Disclaimers apply. A remember Saturday! *giggle***

…

* * *

**#43 Jealousy**

"Mmm. Ramen!" Naruto hummed happily, lifting the bowl to his face and taking a big whiff. "I love you."

"Hey now." Sakura called from behind him, making him jump. He had nearly fallen off the bench.

"Sakura-chan!" He said with a grin once he was sure his ramen was safe, "Want to eat some ramen with me? I'm buying!"

"I don't know…you did say you _love _it. Maybe I should just give you two a moment alone?"

"Aw…Sakura-chan, you jealous?" He asked toothily.

"Hardly! I just feel…maybe I don't need to be here?" She said in mock hurt, inwardly smirking. Naruto looked down at his ramen, then up to Sakura, then his ramen, then back to Sakura again.

"Hm…" He slurped up some of the noodles and tipped some broth into his mouth, licking his lips thoughtfully. He looked back at Sakura with serious eyes, standing away from the ramen.

"Naruto?"

But he was already in front of her and he pulled her into a kiss. Sakura smiled, tasting the faint miso on his lips and something else…something that was purely Naruto. She could never name it but she knew she could never get enough.

"Na-" She said a bit dazedly when he finally pulled away.

"Mmmm…yup! You're definitely better than ramen." He said with a final nod, taking his seat again. Sakura blushed, mouth still slightly open as Teuchi chuckled at his best customer's antics. Silently, she took a seat next to him. He smiled and said, "But ramen _is_ a close second."

"Baka."


	31. Wood

Disclaimer....Hope you like!

* * *

**#54 Wood**

"Wha-huh-ow..." Naruto grumbled, eyes popping open. That dream...that wonderful dream. Why? Why did it have to end before he got to the good part? And why was he...

Naruto reached down toward his unnaturally tight sleeping pants and was horrified to find something hard and growing down there. "Shit." he mumbled, trying to ignore the blaring morning sunshine as it burst through his window. Cursing, he got up and was about to make his way to the bathroom to...um...cut the wood...when he heard a knock on the door. "Double shit!" If it was a guy friend...he'd be humiliated and left alone. If it was one of the girls...hopefully he could scare them off.

"Who is it?" he called in a strained voice, inching his way to the door until he was only a foot or two away in case he needed to slam it shut. If it was Sakura after all...

"It's me Naruto!"

"Triple shit!" he shouted, not realizing that Sakura would hear.

He was fucked.

"What was that?" She asked annoyed, the danger evident in her tone. Naruto, in a panic, slammed his body against the door, willing down south to calm down as it flickered into excitement as Sakura's voice. "Naruto! Let me IN!" She began pounding on the door and he cried in desperation,

"NO!"

And before he knew it, he was flung backwards, landing on his back with a loud thud, as his door was knocked off its hinges. Sakura towered over him and Naruto made to hide his tree, but the poor Sakura tripped on one of Naruto's many misplaced items. And she was on top of him before he could even blink.

What was life?

"Ow...Naruto."

Amazing?

"What the hell? Jerk!"

Cruel?

"And ow...what's poking me?"

Or was it just really fucked up?

"Oh-oh my Kami..."

Survey says: Really fucked up.

"HENTAI! You baka! Jerk! Lech!" And with each insult she smacked him hard, not noticing how his whole face lit up. But that didn't stop the tree from growing down south...

_Sakura-chan...please notice your position..._

* * *

Hehehe...My first time writing something so perverted. Hope it's not too bad and that you liked reading it. Because I had fun writing it!


	32. Utter

**An update for you! I hope you enjoy, and that you aren't all mad at me for taking so long. How about two today to placate you?**

**Disclaimer!**

…

* * *

**#38 Utter**

Rain...why was it always raining...when these things happened? Did the world just know? Was it crying for them? Mocking them? Or was she thinking too much about it...as he lay bleeding in front of her.

Her pale hands moved swiftly over him, trying to find the wounds and seal them up. But there was so much of his blood everywhere. It was staining the grass...it was staining her hands. But she couldn't stop. Not now. Not now! He wasn't going like this! She refused it! Refused to let him!

"C'mon Naruto! C'mon! You have to fight!" She bit back a sob that threatened to escape her. He was so pale. How could someone so tan suddenly be so pale? It wasn't right.

"Sa-Sakura..."

"Not yet Naruto. You can't talk yet." She said, healing more f the wounds and praying that help would come soon. His pulse was so weak and getting weaker, but the bleeding had finally stopped. He just needed a hospital...then he'd get better.

He had too.

"Sakura..." He said again, trying to look at her with unfocused eyes, "I-I'm sorr-"

Panic she had never known before flared inside of her, and she pumped her chakra into him, healing what she could even as her arms began to shake from exhaustion. "Don't you _dare_. Don't you dare utter those words. You don't say them unless you're gonna die, and dammit that's not gonna happen! Not while I'm here! Do you hear me baka!" She cried, cursing herself as a few tears managed to escape.

And then there was a shift around them, and Kakashi was there, gently bringing Naruto in his arms before taking off. Sai helped Sakura to her feet and the two sped after them, rushing toward Konoha hospital.

Naruto did not utter the words of man about to die.

No last minute sorrys, no final goodbyes, no regrets to say.

And so Sakura visited him at the hospital, smiling to see his blue eyes shining as she approached. No sorry at the ready. No heartfelt goodbye...He didn't need them. Not now...instead...he settled for something else.

"Thank you."


	33. Missing

**Disclaimer!**

…

* * *

**#70 Missing**

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out all kinds of food from his cupboards in a frenzy. Sakura waltzed over to him, hands clasped innocently behind her back as she looked around at the specks of dust in the air.

"Where's what Naruto?" She asked, being sure to keep her tone light.

"My ramen! Ramen! My last cup of instant ramen!" he shouted desperately, never once looking at her during his harried search.

"Oh! Your ramen! Where _did_ it go?" Naruto's hands froze midway through opening his last unsearched cabinet and slowly turned to face Sakura.

"What-What did you do?"

"Nothing too terrible." She said, lips curving up, "I assure you that your ramen is safe and sound…for now." Naruto's insides froze at her words and he took a tentative step closer.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" He asked warily, acting as if she were a madman threatening to shoot. Which in some ways she was…just at his ramen.

"You know Naruto…we always wind up going to Ichiraku on our dates."

"Yeah, but Ichiraku-"

He immediately silenced at the look she gave him. Sakura cleared her throat and continued as if no one had spoken out, "But you know…a girl can only take so much ramen…so I guess if you ever want to hear, see, or eat the stuff again…you'll take me shopping this weekend instead."

"Shopping? But-" But he paled at the death aura she had and the creepy smile on her face.

"So now that that's settled, I guess I should give you your ramen." Naruto nodded enthusiastically, practically jumping up and down at the prospect. "But take me to Ichiraku instead of shopping and you'll be with a lot less ramen from now on." She stepped closer with every word, sending him backing into the cupboards, and hovered over him. Naruto was almost trembling as Sakura raised her hand, but she slipped it into the last cabinet and pulled out the last cup of instant ramen.

"Great! Thanks Naruto! See you then! I've got a little mission so I guess I'll see you later! Bye!" And she kissed him on the cheek before heading out. She smiled wide at the thought of a ramenless weekend while Naruto fell to his knees in his apartment.

"I-I almost lost you…"


	34. Doubt

**Doubt**

**

* * *

**

The first time someone challenged Naruto about his relationship with Sakura, he had felt as if he had been punched in the gut, and that the emotions would spill out of his gasping mouth. He was angry yes, it swirled around him, hot and horrible in his fury. Sad and regretful...he had pulled Sakura into this, and now matter where he went, come of the old hatred stayed. There was guilt following it...striking him like needles...

And just the tiniest sliver of doubt.

_Was_ he good enough for Sakura? Or was he just fooling himself? What if she...what if she found someone better. It wasn't hard...was it? And what right did he have to be with Sakura? The pink haired girl that had gone from unrequited crush, to tentative love, to open affection. She meant...so much to him...so incredibly much...but was eh good enough? Would she stay? Did she regret it?

His mind spun from the thoughts that seemed to hit his brain in the ten seconds that followed.

But the doubt was gone, like a brief puff of smoke, in less time. Sakura had left his hand alone to curl it into a fist, pummeling the guy into the ground. The earth shook from the force and Sakura's face was absolutely _livid_ as she glared down at the man. It was a glare that sent chills down Naruto's spine...for as angry as Sakura's face was, he'd never seen her eyes so cold. Silently, he thanked that the look wasn't on him.

"_I _was the one that chose to be with Naruto. I got past his flaws, hell, I love em! He's no monster, and if anyone is lucky, if anyone should be worried, it's me!" She looked back at him at that, eyes softening. They were filled with love...so much love that Naruto couldn't breath for a few seconds. He smiled, a genuine, content smile. Their hands met again, the fingers interlocking with one another, and Sakura side stepped the offending man. "Let's go!" And she kissed him on the cheek.

And Naruto never doubted again.


	35. Dance

**Dance**

* * *

Sakura knew that Naruto had a lot of different sides to him. There was the dark evil of the Kyuubi that was not really him, but still him. Inseparable and co-dependent on one another, nowadays the fox more than Naruto, which the blond was proud of. Then there was the pained Naruto, who had endured far too much starting early in life. There was fake Naruto, a master of masks and insincere smiles, almost able to fool himself. But Sakura had learned to look for this Naruto and what to do when he appeared.

She hated fake Naruto...and couldn't always make him go away. But she was still learning...and she was getting better. Knew when to talk, or when to just sit and comfort. Knew when to get him out and moving...she loved that she had the chance.

But there many good side to Naruto. Confident, loyal, and caring. Caring Naruto...affectionate Naruto.

And he was so good to her.

He showed her a careful attention, loving but still stubborn. Determined but sweet. A knuckle head, but goodhearted and always trying his best. And he would hold her hand and kiss her, feed her favorite things. She would sometimes be embarrassed by the affection, but still, she enjoyed it. Her cheeks would heat up, her heart would beat faster.

And at a party, he held his hand out to her as slow music began to play. She giggled a little, then blushed when she caught herself acting like a school girl. Hesitantly she took it, eyes questioning.

"Wanna dance?" he murmured, his own cheeks tinted red. Catcalls and laughter followed, but Naruto only concentrated on Sakura, eyes questioning but determined. She smiled and nodded, Naruto pulling her up and taking her toward the small dance floor. He held her hand, placing another on her hip, face even redder than before. His movements were slow but still a little awkward and clumsy. Sometimes he would stare at his feet, offer her an apologetic smile, but eventually settled for just staring into her eyes.

It wasn't his element...but every step was filled with love.

Every nervous apology sincere.

And Sakura couldn't imagine someone else she'd rather dance with.


End file.
